The present invention relates to a package for foodstuffs or the like which comprises a flanged tray and a wrapper for covering the tray. Packages of the type disclosed herein are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,615 ('615). In this regard, the present invention is an improvement in the package shown in the '615 patent.
As illustrated, it will be seen that the package of the '615 patent is opened by pushing down at one corner of the lid to rupture previously cut lines in the lid thereby permitting removal of a portion of the lid. This type of opening scheme has been used in the past for food packages with either an integral or a separate lid. However, experience has shown that such an opening scheme is unreliable in practice and difficult to start. U.S. Pat. No. 3,281,051 ('051) discloses another type of food package, prepared from aluminum foil, that is encased in an outer wrapper. In the '051 patent, a removal tab 24 is incorporated into the wrapper for removing the lid. Unfortunately, access to the tab 24 in the '051 patent is restricted and difficult to start. In contrast, the tear strip on the top wall of the package shown in U.S. Pat. No, 3,580,478 is exposed and subject to being inadvertently damaged or prematurely opened. Thus there is a clear need to provide a more reliable and accessible opening scheme for food packages which include overwraps as disclosed herein. To address this need, the present invention was developed.